Gerald N. Lund
| birthplace = Fountain Green, Utah | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = | nationality = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Gerald N. Lund is an author, academic and emeritus General Authority. He is best known for his landmark historical series, The Work and the Glory. Awards 2009 Whitney Award for lifetime achievement Books *''The Coming of the Lord'' (1972) *''This is Your World: Four Stories for Modern Youth" (1973) *''One in Thine Hand: A Novel Set in Modern Israel'' (1982) *''The Alliance'' (1983) *''Leverage Point'' (1985) *''The Freedom Factor'' (1987) *''Pillar of Light: A Historical Novel'' (1990) *''Like a Fire is Burning: A Historical Novel'' (1991) *''Truth Will Prevail: A Historical Novel'' (1992) *''Thy Gold to Refine: A Historical Novel'' (1993) *''Three Adventure Novels'' (1994), collecting One in Thine Hand, '' The Alliance'', Leverage Point *''A Season of Joy: A Historical Novel'' (1994) *''Praise to the Man: A Historical Novel'' (1995) *''No Unhallowed Hand: A Historical Novel'' (1996) *''So Great a Cause: A Historical Novel'' (1997) *''All is Well: A Historical Novel'' (1998) *''Fire of the Covenant: A Novel of the Willie and Martin Handcart Companies'' (1999) *''Fishers of Men'' (2000) *''Come Unto Me'' (2001) *''Behold the Man'' (2002) *''The Undaunted: The Miracle of the Hole-in-the-Rock Pioneers'' (2009) Films based on his work *''The Work and the Glory'' (2004) (from The Pillar of Light) *''The Work and the Glory II: American Zion'' (2005) (from Like A Fire is Burning) *''The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided'' (2006) (from Truth Will Prevail) Articles *"I Have a Question" (a recurring Ensign feature to which Lund was a frequent contributor) **"What can we learn about becoming perfect from the arrest, trial, and crucifixion of Jesus?," Ensign July 1975 **"Do the scriptures give any indication as to what happened to the family of Jesus after his death and resurrection?," Ensign September 1975 **"Is President Lorenzo Snow’s oft-repeated statement—“As man now is, God once was; as God now is, man may be”—accepted as official doctrine by the Church?," Ensign February 1982 **"The Savior said that we should be perfect, even as he and our Father in Heaven are perfect. (See 3 Ne. 12:48.) Are we expected to achieve perfection in this life? If so, how can I avoid becoming discouraged with myself as I try to achieve it?," Ensign August 1986 *"Salvation: By Grace or by Works?," Ensign April 1981 *"Understanding Scriptural Symbols," Ensign October 1986 *"Seeing the Book of Revelation As a Book of Revelation," Ensign December 1987 *"The Fall of Man and His Redemption," Ensign January 1990 *"Countering Korihor’s Philosophy," Ensign July 1992 *"Elder Henry B. Eyring: 'Molded by “Defining Influences'," Ensign September 1995 *"A Prophet for the Fulness of Times," Ensign January 1997 *"The Gospel and the Arts," AML Annual 1997 *"Response," AML Annual 1997 *"The Voice of the Lord," Brigham Young University 1997-98 Speeches (1998) *"The Opportunity to Serve," Ensign May 2002 *"Opening Our Hearts," Ensign May 2008 External links *"Elder Gerald N. Lund of the Seventy," Ensign May 2002 (brief bio in connection with his call to the Second Quorum of the Seventy) Category:Whitney Award Category:1939 Births